


Going Public

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Humour, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: If there was one benefit of Buffy’s graduation, it was that they could go public with their relationship.





	Going Public

If there was one benefit of Buffy’s graduation, it was that they could go public with their relationship. Giles may be unemployed, but the joy he felt at being able to kiss Buffy just because he could more than made up for it. It had been maddening, being so close, but unable to hold her, resigning himself to a polite smile in passing and trying not to stare during cheerleading. 

The others hadn’t seemed surprised when they told them, Willow and Oz exchanged knowing looks, Cordelia said “well, duh,” and Xander informed them that the Library walls were surprisingly thin.


End file.
